


So Maybe I'm Not Okay

by Drhair76



Series: Vlog Squad [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, david dobrik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Kristen and Scotty are endgame, Scotty Sire needs a hug, although my baby scott is getting it this time, finally a vs fic where im not torturing david, its about time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "I just-" Scott started then he stopped.Kristen frowned knowingly. "Bad brain day?"Scott sighed shakily and nodded.or, Scott is having some trouble and Kristen helps.





	So Maybe I'm Not Okay

Usually Scott actively ignored his intrusive thoughts. He just pretended it was someone yelling 'turn left' from the back of his car when he knew he had to turn right and tried to go on with his day but sometimes it got to be too much. 

Today was one of those days. 

He was just relaxing at Jason and Todd's house, laughing with his friends, watching David run around and film when a thought struck him. 

_'You should be filming right now'_

Scott paused for a split second before shaking it off. No, he was fine. He finished filming yesterday and had a great vlog ready to go. 

"Okay!" David yelled, his camera in hand, a large smile gracing his features. "Come on out!" 

Zane, Jason and Todd all came out on Todd's bedroom dressed in Halloween princess dresses. Zane was dressed as Sleeping Beauty, Todd as Snow White and Jason as Cinderella. The outfit was oddly detailed for a cheap Halloween costume, which only served to make it funnier. There was a pause before everyone burst into laughter. 

"How much did David pay you to wear that?" Brandon chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laugh. 

"Is he even paying you for that?" Kristen asked playfully. 

Jason shrugged. "I just put it on." He grabbed the sides of the dress and lifted it to show his light blue high heeled shoes and everyone laughed again. 

"Dave said he was paying us 20 dollars each." Todd smirked and David snorted. 

"Yeah right." David pointed to the floor in front of Todd, causing him to look down. "Hey, on the ground there it says you're a gullible shit." Todd grinned and pretended to grab David. 

"You motherfucker." He said in between laughs. 

  "Are you even surprised though?" Heath asked from the couch. "Last week David called in pretending he was from some fucking sweepstakes and told me I had won the grand prize of fifty cocks in my mouth. He said I have the option of sucking all fifty at once, or one a month for fifty fucking months. And he didn't even have his camera!"

"Oh my god, David!" Trisha squealed. "Although, babe you look really good in that dress." 

Jason struck a pose and ran a hand through his hair while David giggled, struggling to keep the camera steady. 

_'You could never have such a funny vlog'_

Scott shifted and his grin faltered. Kristen looked over at him with a confused frown but Scott just shook his head, forcing a smile. He was working on his vlog and the way he set up his bits. It wasn't perfect but nothing was. Just because his vlogs weren't as funny as David's or Zane's didn't mean that they weren't funny. 

"Hey," Zane spoke up, "I don't know about you guys, but I feel fabulous in this." 

He twirled like a ballerina and Heath clapped. "Yes baby, kill it."

 Zane bowed and Heath wolf whistled.  Kristen clapped. "Yes, you look stunning!" She laughed. 

Scott was about to say something when Brandon cut him off. "You know, I might need an actress for my next short story, but I didn't know all I had to do was ask you." He joked. 

_'They don't want to hear anything you have to say.'_

"Whatever you need babes." Zane said, strutting towards Brandon, his high heels clicking on the floor. He stopped before him and attacked him with overly flirtatious kissey sounds causing Brandon to laugh harder and swipe at Zane. 

"Oh my God guys. This is golden, thanks." David sighed happily.

Zane shrugged. "Whatever brings in the big bucks." David raised an eyebrow, then smiled deviously. 

Jason groaned. "Oh, why'd you have to say that. Now he's never gonna leave." 

Scott and Kristen stayed over for another hour watching their shenanigans before they had to go home. They said their goodbyes and filed out into the cool evening air. They got into the car before Kristen spoke. 

"Are you okay? You've been kinda quiet tonight."

_'She doesn't really care.'_

Scott bit down on his bottom lip and debated bringing it up, possibly burdening Kristen with his dumb problems. Kristen frowned and reached up to lightly trace Scott's bottom lip, causing him to free it from his teeth.

  "Just tell me." She said gently, grabbing Scott's hand. "Put your thoughts out there. I'm happy to hear them."

  ' _No she's not.'_

"I just-" Scott started then he stopped.  Kristen frowned knowingly. "Bad brain day?"  Scott sighed shakily and nodded. Kristen turned in her seat and pulled Scott into a hug. Scott folded himself as close to Kristen as he could in their small car and took a shuddering breath in. Kristen held him for a couple minutes, before pulling away carefully. 

"I'm gonna take us home, and we can just relax. No editing, no social media. Just you, me and Link." Kristen said with a comforting smile. "Will that be okay?" 

Scott could feel the tightening in his chest finally relax and he nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a second chapter full of fluffy feels? lmk.


End file.
